Bag of holding
- | refs2e = | school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = 2,500-10,000 gp | weight3e = - | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = Uncommon | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} A bag of holding was a small sack that acted as an opening to an extradimensional space. The space inside the bag could hold a huge amount of materials without increasing the weight of the bag. Description The bag of holding seemed like an ordinary bag on the outside, but it could hold more than it appeared to be able to, so it was used to ease transportation of items. Variants There were similar magical bags to the bag of holding: * Bag of transmuting * Bag of devouring Powers A typical bag of holding could hold up to 500 lb (227 kg) of material that did not exceed a volume of 64 cubic feet (1812 l), although other types with different capacities existed. The bag also allowed a few of minutes of breathing air for creatures that would enter it. It could sustain temporarily a breathing creature for up to 10 minutes. If a bag of holding was placed in extradimensional space like a portable hole both would be lost forever, but a rift to the Astral Plane was opened. If a bag of holding got overloaded or pierced by something sharp, it and everything in it would be lost forever. Versions of the bag of holding found after the Second Sundering did not destroy its contents if torn or destroyed. Instead, they were scattered in the Astral Plane. History Bags of holding were ancient magical items that have been known throughout the Realms from antiquity. Reputation The Lightfoot communities were intrigued with things related to ease of travel, so bags of holding were more common there than in other communities, as well as a bit cheaper to buy than in most places. Notable Owners *The adventurer Torm used to have a bag of holding in his days of the Knights of Myth Drannor. * Danilo Thann had a green leather bag of holding, filled with different items like his spellbook, expensive clothing and jewels, Rivengut, brandy, Moonshae Moonshine and more. * The Halfling thief Olive Ruskettle had a bag of holding that was actually a gift from Drone Wyvernspur to her friend Jade whom was killed by Flattery Wyvernspur. Appendix See Also * Heward's handy haversack * Portable hole Appearances ;Adventures :''Dungeon'' #73: "Mere of Dead Men: Eye of Myrkul" • Out of the Abyss • Storm King's Thunder • The Rise of Tiamat ;Video Games :Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn • Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear • Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster • Neverwinter Nights ;Organized Play & Licensed Adventures :Beneath the Fetid Chelimber • Chelimber's Descent External Links * * D&D Beyond * References Category:Items Category:Magic items